onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 908
Chapter 908 is titled "The Reverie Begins". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 38: Orlumbus Arc - "At 3:00PM - Drafting a pirate behavioral guide" Short Summary After Charlos was taken away, Mjosgard promises to protect Shirahoshi during the Reverie. Meanwhile, Jewelry Bonney infiltrates the World Nobles' domain, where she discovers Bartholomew Kuma being used as Rosward's slave. The infiltrating revolutionaries have seen this as well and they plan to rescue Kuma. The Reverie begins, and the royals begin their conference. Meanwhile, the Five Elders talk about the necessity of a cleansing of the world as they head to the Empty Throne, upon which sits Im. The elders request that Im reveals the "light" that needs to be extinguished from history. Long Summary The Socializing Plaza has quieted down after Charlos' attempt to kidnap Shirahoshi, and Mansherry heals the bruises that Shirahoshi received. Neptune thanks Mjosgard for his actions, and Mjosgard promises to protect Shirahoshi for the duration of the Reverie. Leo asks if they can beat up any World Noble threatening the princess, and Mjosgard agrees to take responsibility for any time that happens. Pell apologizes to Vivi for not being at her side during the incident, and she asks him where her father is. He replies that he is currently meeting with Fujitora and Riku Dold III after receiving a letter from the former. Connie, the queen dowager of the Sorbet Kingdom, goes to the Celestial Dragon Gate which leads to the World Nobles' domain. She is stopped by the guards at the gate when the injured Charlos is carried in. Rosward waits for his son on the other side, and when the guards open the gate to let Charlos through, Connie dashes through it without anyone noticing. Rosward remarks about how unusual Mjosgard's lifestyle is, and Charlos notices with excitement that his father got to rent the Shichibukai and king of the Sorbet Kingdom Bartholomew Kuma as his slave steed. Rosward demonstrates how he can do whatever he likes to Kuma without the Shichibukai ever weakening, and a short distance away, Connie is shocked to see Kuma already as she transforms into her real self, Jewelry Bonney. Bonney sheds a tear for Kuma, calling the World Nobles' treatment of him unforgivable. Meanwhile, Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu try to prevent Sabo from getting worked up about Kuma as they hide in a cave created by Morley under the World Nobles' domain. Karasu points out that Kuma would not return to his old self even if they do rescue him, and Lindbergh reflects that Kuma being enslaved despite formerly being a king of a nation affiliated with the World Government is a message that the power of a person is irrelevant when they defy the World Noble "gods". Sabo says that if they are going to rescue him, then there will only be two possible outcomes: success or death. In Pangaea Castle, the royals file in and chatter about Luffy's actions toward Big Mom and Kaido as the Reverie begins. Ham Burger, who has been appointed the chairman of the Reverie for this year, calls everyone to order as they prepare to discuss the matters of the world. Elsewhere, the Five Elders walk down a hall. They say that Cobra has requested a meeting with them during Reverie, noting that his family are traitors for remaining on the surface world during the founding of the World Government and hoping that he would not bring up a complicated matter. With many big things having happened in the past two years, the elders state that the balance cannot be maintained forever and that a great cleansing may be needed. Inside the Room of Flowers, an attendant tells Im that everyone has arrived. Im heads out, leaving behind the torn-up bounty posters of Luffy and Blackbeard as well as a picture of Shirahoshi with a sword plunged into it. Carrying a picture of Vivi, Im heads to the Empty Throne, which they sit on. The Five Elders kneel before Im, requesting that the figure share with them the name of the "light" that needs to be extinguished from history. Quick References Chapter Notes *Mjosgard promises to protect Shirahoshi during the Reverie. *Bartholomew Kuma is currently a slave for rent of the World Nobles and he is currently being rented by Saint Rosward, who appears for the first time since the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. **Kuma is revealed to be the former king of the Sorube Kingdom. *Jewelry Bonney infiltrates Mary Geoise alone. *Nefertari Cobra discusses something with Riku Dold III and Admiral Fujitora. **He then requests to meet with the Five Elders. *Sabo, Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu plan to rescue Kuma. *The Reverie begins. *Im, the mysterious person first seen in Chapter 906, appears again. Im sits on the Empty Throne and the Five Elders ask this individual about a "light" to extinguish. **Blackbeard's bounty picture is seen for the first time, though the bounty is not shown. Characters Arc Navigation Category:Reverie Arc Chapters Category:The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Chapters